


Sweet Victory

by Alizzay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alizzay/pseuds/Alizzay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kagami share a moment after playing against Aomine during the Winter Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler-ish for season 2.

The crowd's cheers seemed to be ringing in his ears from a distance, even though the stands circled above the basketball court which Kuroko stood. He was overcome with waves of euphoria and relief, relief that they had won against Aomine, and Seirin's first Winter Cup game. Kuroko could finally allow himself to take a break, his eyes drifted shut and his body felt rather heavy...

“Kuroko!” Kagami shouted. Strong arms caught his swaying body and wrapped themselves around his chest and shoulders. He blinked several times before peering up into red eyes that were filled with worry and ... compassion? Kagami's eyes were softened and his mouth twitched upwards at the corners. It was an odd expression to see on his face yet suited him more then his aggressive, tiger eyed intimidating presence Kuroko was so use to. 

“Can you stand?” The truth was Kuroko very well could stand on his own, but it felt much better to lean against Kagami's muscular chest and breathe in his stench of sweat and unique smell. He pressed into his body more, enjoying the air of comfort and warmth that encased him. 

A hand was lightly ruffling his hair, absently twirling strands idly around their fingers. The hand proceeded to cup Kuroko's cheek and forced him to tilt his head upwards and stare into those beautiful red eyes. Kagami's eyes quickly scanned over his body, apparently satisfied that there was no apparent injury he ruffled his hair once more and half dragged Kuroko to line up with the rest of the team. 

“C'mon, its almost over.” Kagami whispered into Kuroko's ear.

“Yeah.” Kuroko sighed. He could never remember feeling more drained in his life. What little strength that he had stored a minute ago vanished as quickly as whatever food was put in front of Kagami. 

Each team was now lined up and facing one another. Kuroko stared at Aomine, who’s face was blank of all emotion. He gave one hard stare at Kagami and Kuroko as if confronted with an enigma. It was only a split second yet it had been there. The traditional bows and congratulations were said. Now the match was officially done, Kuroko thought. Aomine and his team walked depressingly towards their coach, the atmosphere that surround them radiated melancholy. 

Seirin on the other hand was completely ecstatic. Riko looked as though she might cry, the upperclassmen high fived and slapped backs with anyone within their reach. Jubilant shouts of laughter and joy from the other freshmen echoed through the stadium. Kuroko didn’t even realize Kagami was grinning like an idiot until Kuroko looked up and Kagami cried;

“I'm so happy I think I could kiss you!” This statement had come out of nowhere and caught Kuroko pleasantly off guard, he would have jumped hadn’t it been for Kagami's arms pinning him to the other boys body now, much rather then supporting Kuroko. Kuroko could feel a blush settling into his cheeks and a fire lit in his stomach.

“That would be nice.” Kuroko said this in the most sincerest, genuine way he could while staring Kagami in the face. The smile was immediately wiped from Kagami and a serious look replaced it. 

The blue and red eyes met, a moment of wordless understanding was shared. Even though thousands of people were watching, even though the rest of Seirin's basketball team was standing two feet away, even though all five members of the Generation of Miracles had showed up to watch the game. The look Kagami and Kuroko shared was electric. It was as if a magnet had drawn the two boys together, instantaneously both leaned in and closed their eyes. 

Their lips locked and for Kuroko, time froze. He could feel Kagami's heart racing through his chest and Kuroko figured his was pounding just as hard. Butterflies were in his stomach and his hand trembled as he placed it on the back of Kagami's neck, urging him to come closer. They kissed slowly and gently, savoring the feeling of each others mouth on their own.

When they broke apart Kuroko noticed a deep blush had crept up onto Kagami's face and neck, Kuroko couldn’t help but chuckle. It was so cute to see Kagami like this, who never got embarrassed about anything, yes this was a rare moment indeed. Kuroko's staring was interrupted when someone let out a long wolf-whistle behind him. He turned to see his team stiffing giggles (some doing better then others). 

“What?” Kagami muttered, trying to hide his embarrassment. At that the team could no longer control themselves and busted out laughing, all except for Teppei who had a smug look as if to say 'I told you so.' 

“That's not fair, how are you always correct Teppei?” Riko sighed. Teppei flashed a smirk at her. 

“It was just a guess...”

“What! You were betting on this to happen?!” Kagami shrieked. Kuroko could help but cover his face with is hands, now it was his turn to be embarrassed, where him and Kagami really that obvious? He thought back to all the time spent together. Ruffling each others hair, exchanging drinks between the water bottle, the close proximity they shared, how Kuroko and Kagami always offering to help one another. Maybe they could have been a bit more subtle. 

Teppei shrugged. “Its okay, we all think you make a cute couple and are happy for you.”

“Co-Couple!” Kagami sputtered. 

“So we aren't a couple?” Kuroko sniveled.

“Of course we are- I mean yes – I mean-,” Kagami stopped blabbering and glared at Teppei. “Teppei you bastard!” He muttered vigorously under his breath.

Kuroko was filled happiness. Seirin and himself are off to a great start on the spiraling path towards the winter cup.


End file.
